yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Reko Yabusame
WARNING: Spoilers for the game in its entirety are presented below. Proceed with caution. Reko Yabusame is one of the 20 chosen to participate in the Death Game. She is a 23 year old singer-songwriter. Appearance Reko is a young adult with a somewhat lanky build, with a smaller bust when compared with the other female participants. She is 5'7" and weighs 121 pounds. She has great reflexes and has a great memory. Reko wears heavy black eyeliner, with droplet-like shapes drawn on beneath her eyes. She wears a sleeveless black coat that separates into several strands at the waist, a gray sleeveless top with red and gold accents, gray gloves with accented red parts, a red fanny pack with three zippers, and black pants with red accents. Reko has dark brown hair primarily, but lighter brown bangs that frame the left side of her face. Being a member of the Death Game, she is always seen with her electric collar on. Reko is seen without makeup for a brief period of time after Alice's death. The reasoning behind this is currently unknown. Background Reko has liked music ever since she was a kid; classical, folk, heavy metal... she listened to all of it. Around grade school, she started to compose and write lyrics. Her AI recalls, "People praised me, and my parents were just plain happy." However, once everybody started to call her a "gifted child", she began to receive more attention. She started to make music that her heart wasn't in, due to her parents wanting attentions and "old bastards wanting money." In middle school, Reko rebelled. She was a rocker, "she made tons of songs nobody ever wanted." But even then, she still received tons of attention. Even her spirit had to give in. Starting from high school, her spirit had died. She didn't even feel angry; her activity "dried up." She had tons of chances to be famous, but she destroyed all of them. Reko was the industry's "problem child." Everybody kept distance from her. When she couldn't gather members, she borrowed Alice Yabusame to make a band. URSHEEN, the keyboard player; STRONGHOLD, the bass guitar; RECO had the guitar and vocals; Alice worked in the shadows. They formed a band, Samurai Yaiba. However, two and a half years ago, Alice murdered Sou Hiyori—which caused Reko to lose her ability to sing any song made by the band, as she was too shocked. Family When asked about her family by Sara, her AI answers, "...I like my mom. Though she's a little weird. She's affectionate... and I cause her lots of trouble. Yeah, I gotta show my appreciation more." "My old man... Well, he's a good guy... But let's say he gives in to temptation. He's not the most true to his convictions. I hated him for the longest time... But he's woken up now, and gone back to his plain and simple personality." After Alice got arrested, Reko left music. At the time, she wrote in her diary, which is rare: she wrote that music, the thing she had poured her soul into all this time, suddenly felt like a cold series of notes. She started to wonder if that was how it sounded to people who didn't care about it. She always thought she didn't care about Alice, and she never listened to him. However, she maybe was a little jealous of her normal brother, and acted that way out of spite. Reko thinks family is important, and wants to show appreciation to her parents. Personality Reko is generally friendly, although she sometimes appears to be rough around the edges, especially in comparison to her more mild female companions such as Nao and Kanna. She tends to be quick to panic, and is afraid of the dark. She is known for alternating between the masculine pronoun "ore" and the more neutral pronoun "watashi." Gallery Click here to view Reko's sprite gallery. Trivia * Reko's former band, Samurai Yaiba, is written as 36雷818 in Japanese. Notably, 雷 means "thunder". Category:Characters